freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Exotic Butters
Main = ' ' is an unusual item found in a few games of the [[Five Nights at Freddy's (Franchise)|''Five Nights at Freddy's series]]. Description It is a white/grey gift basket filled with sticks of butter tinted with different light yellow colors. The basket is wrapped with a red ribbon that includes a red bowtie. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location The Exotic Butters is given as a "gift" to Michael Afton after completing the "Good/Fake Ending". On Night 5 in the Elevator, HandUnit will mention the Exotic Butter to the player as a reward for doing exceptional work, then they will receive a bonus and a gift basket of their choice. The player is then instructed to type the first few letters of the desired gift basket they want on the keypad. No matter what the player tries to type, due to the malfunctioning keypad, it will always be auto-corrected to "Exotic Butters." After surviving Ennard in the "Good/Fake Ending" on Night 5, it will appear on top of the player's television set at home for the night's cutscene. On the Extra menu, an icon of Exotic Butters will appear at the bottom. Clicking it will play the voice clip of HandUnit saying "Exotic Butters" from earlier on. Ultimate Custom Night However, the Exotic Butters never appeared anywhere in the main gameplay. In one scene during the "Toy Chica: The High School Years" intermission, the Exotic Butters made a very brief cameo as a sticker seen on one of the lockers (locker label #22) at the right side away from the biology classroom's door entrance. This sticker is almost exactly the one in Sanshee's official Sister Location sticker sheet, only gray-scaled. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Exotic Butters appears in the Prize Counter when the player collects all of the Faz-Tokens. The player is able to grab or pick up the Exotic Butters. The butter sticks can also be removed out of the basket or eaten, so the red button in the basket will appear visible. Pressing the button each times will cause the television from the corner's upper left to reveal Dreadbear's rising arm for the game's halloween DLC. In the flat version, pressing the button will show the final room in Pizza Party on the television. The player will also have a chance to receive a stick of Exotic Butter from the music box gift after completing a game mode. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location 1533.png|The Exotic Butters as seen on the television during the "Good/Fake Ending". Exotic Butters.png|The text for Sister Location that appears when the HandUnit says Exotic Butters. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Prize Counter ICO StickOfButter.png|The icon for the Stick of Butter, within the Prize Counter. ICO ButterForOne.png|The icon for the Butter For One, within the Prize Counter. Secret Button Images Pre-Release HiddenImage1.png HiddenImage2.png HiddenImage3.png HiddenImage4.png HiddenImage5.png HiddenImage6.png HiddenImage7.png HiddenImage8.png HiddenImage9.png HiddenImage10.png HiddenImage11.png HiddenImage12.png HiddenImage13.png HiddenImage14.png HiddenImage15.png HiddenImage16.png HiddenImage17.png HiddenImage18.png HiddenImage19.png HiddenImage20.png First Change Lolbit UCN.png|Lolbit's pop up. Second Change CFE656A5-CE19-4094-8D4F-8C3C6FB75FF0.png|The tester for the Withereds Level Third Change MysteryScreen.gif|The tester of Dreadbear for the Curse of Dreadbear DLC Merchandise ExoticButters-CollectiblePlush.jpg|Exotic Butters' plush toy. Ennard-Racer.jpg|Exotic Butters as Ennard's cart for one of the Super Racer toys. Sanshee-SisterLocation-stickers.jpg|Exotic Butters as a sticker in the sticker sheet from Sanshee. Miscellaneous ExoticButtersBTS.jpg|The Exotic Butters from the behind the scenes screenshot for celebrating the franchise's 3rd anniversary. ToyChicasHighSchoolYears-LockerAreas.png|The Exotic Butters sticker seen on one of the lockers at the right side. FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|Three sticks of butter referencing Exotic Butters, as seen on the table from the left side next to Chica. |-|Trivia = General * The Exotic Butters is referred as "Exotic Margarine" from the 3ds Max screenshot used for the 3rd anniversary of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted * Beating the game will unlock the achievement; "Exotic Butters". * From the pre-release version, seen in some YouTubers' early access gameplay videos, pressing the red button from the Exotic Butters basket would make the television reveal a slideshow of rather realistic photos of animatronics and endoskeletons from Showbiz Pizza, taken by the animatronic character designer Aaron Fetcher. However, Scott Cawthon removed the images from the game's final release due to the gamers and fans comparing the images to the actual Showbiz Pizza photos."About the secret images; Aaron Fetcher himself, the creator of Showbiz Pizza, was nice enough to take those pictures for me, specifically for this project. I had wanted some cool images of animatronics parts and went straight to him for them. However, I removed them when people traced them back to Showbiz Pizza (I'd hoped they were obscure enough to not be so easily identified). I obviously didn't want to connect the two and make people think that Freddy's was based on Showbiz (that's also why I didn't include his name). I loved Showbiz Pizza, and Aaron Fetcher has been terrific every time I've gotten to talk to him. I just didn't want to send any negative attention his way, so I deleted the pictures." - Concerning Showtime and the "Secret" images. Reddit. ** In the game's first release, the television reveals nothing else than statics when clicking on the Exotic Butters basket's button. ** In the third update patch, Lolbit's "PLEASE STAND BY" pop-up was implemented. ** In the update patch released on August 24, 2019, the television reveals the image of the withered animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, representing as a teaser for the game's update that came out on September 14, 2019. * Some food and drinks, "Bar for One" and "Exotic Beverage", in the VR game Help Wanted are possibly referencing the Exotic Butters, as if they were made by the same brand. References Category:Objects Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted